


May 2nd Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank keeps an eye out for Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 2nd Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

Frank kept watch over the fight. Daredevil didn’t need his help but Matt might appreciate the watchful eye just in case the man behind the mask needed it.

The fight finished quickly. Thugs left unconscious for the nearing police to collect. He didn’t look at Frank as he climbed up the side of the building, but Frank knew he had been spotted long before.

"What are you doing here Frank?" Matt scented the air as he drew closer. "Just starting your night?"

The question wasn’t necessary, they both knew that Frank hadn’t fired any shots or drew any blood yet. He didn’t plan on it that night either.

"Recon tonight." A small lie that Matt was sure to see. "Heard the fight and was just making sure you weren’t getting your ass kicked."

Matt smirked at the sentiment. “I’m heading back in for the night. If you have time enough to spy on me, stop by for a drink.”

Frank watched as Matt walked backwards and fluidly fell off the ledge. He didn’t need to watch to know the other man caught himself somewhere and was on his way back to his home.

Frank gazed out over the rooftops and snorted to himself. He shifted the rifle on his shoulder and took off after the devil in red with a running leap.


End file.
